Forbidden Imperial/Chapter 16
Forbidden Imperial (Theme Of Series: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g5lSwjmgvD4 ) Chapter 16: Changes that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CPWT3Wr1O8E Several weeks have passed, and with the money Blazer got from Newel before she was sentenced to prison, he buys himself a mansion and a car. He is now able to sustain the lies of his origin at this point, he was now ready to move out of the Hayward's mansion. {Las Vegas, Hayward Mansion, 10:30AM, Living Room} "I'm very grateful of you both letting me stay here in your home while the fortune debate was being fixed." Said Blazer to Avalon and Sierra. Avalon approaches Blazer and gives him a hug. "Whenever you need our help again, don't hesitate to ask, Blazer." Explained Avalon who has grown to care for Blazer like a brother. Sierra also goes up to Blazer and hugs him, they see eye to eye. She tries to ignore the feelings she has been having for Blazer. "I hope we can go see your mansion one day." Commented Sierra. "Of course, I'd be delighted to show you both my mansion." Replied Blazer with a smile. Delia then informs Blazer that his car is ready. "Well then, I'll see you both tomorrow at the company again." Stated Blazer and leaves the mansion, he then drives over to his new home that he has always dreamed of. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C7DUlR6FMls Avalon and Sierra sit back down on the sofa to talk. "Sierra, I've been thinking for a while..." Said Avalon with a lingering wonderment tone. "What, what is it?" Asked Sierra, who wondered what Avalon wanted. "I kinda want us to, you know... make a family." Stated Avalon. Sierra is trilled with the idea but, she still faces the mixed feelings that she has for Blazer. "I'd be happy for us to do so, but...I don't think I'm ready yet." Explained Sierra with some sadness. Avalon is very understanding of his wife, he doesn't mind her decision and respects it. "Alright Sierra, if you feel that you are not ready, that is fine. I will not pressure you, I'll wait in-till you are sure." Addressed Avalon. Sierra begins to cry and hugs him, they then kiss with passion. ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XACUjq1HqAI {Seafood's Restaurant, Lobby, 10:45AM} Candice decided to return to the restaurant to try and move on, as Marcus would have wanted her to. "I'm doing this for you...my love..." Thought Candice in her mind. Lilith is seen entering the restaurant, Candice is shocked by her appearance as she is suppose to be in jail. "Candice, I need to-" Said Lilith but was slapped by Candice violently. "YOU MURDER, DO YOU HAVE NO SHAME? PRESENTING YOURSELF TO THIS RESTAURANT LIKE THAT?" Yelled Candice at her. "LISTEN TO ME, THEY LET ME OUT, AS IT WAS PROVEN THAT I AM INNOCENT!" Yelled back Lilith. Candice then becomes uneasy, she feels as though she is going to faint. Lilith runs to her to catch her before she faints onto the floor. "CANDICE! SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE!" Yelled Lilith to the people in the restaurant. {Blazer's Mansion, Living Room, 11:00AM} ends that plays: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=33Vo4pXl5JI Blazer finally arrives at his mansion with his stuff, he leaves his suitcases near the sofa of his living room and wonders around his mansion. Joyful that he now has began to live the life he has always dreamed of since his childhood. "YES, my first plan was a success." Said Blazer as he walks around the kitchen with a glass of champagne. "But now I need the company, and then the woman I love...." Addressed a slightly intoxicated Blazer, "No one will get in my way, no one." He added. {Las Vegas, Victorian Hospital, Third Floor, Candice's Room, 12:00PM} Candice is seen sleeping in a hospital bed unresponsive, Lilith is by her side worrying about her. Doctor Gordon comes into the room to explain to Lilith about Candice's condition. "Doctor, is Candice going to be alright?" Asked Lilith. "We've ran some tests on her, we have yet to get a report on what is wrong with her. But as for now she is going to be alright, just give her some time to rest." Explained Doctor Gordon, Lilith then felt more calmer by the news given by Gordon. ends Theme: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oByrdfsjGOs Category:Forbidden Imperial Category:Chapters Category:Subpages Category:Fan Fiction Chapters